Meet Me
by Lance-Dusk
Summary: Set After #3...New Author, So Please No Rude Reviews... I need character names, so If You Want to Be In It Review...EarlyBirdGetsTheWorm...PEACE... This is my worst STORY EVER! But others are better! I promise!
1. Chapter 1

_.(Dont Own The Story Just the Idea in this Certain FanFIc itself.)_Prolouge

___________________________________________________________  
_I scream as I'm trapped on the stairs to my apartment...I was in the clubs with my friends when the shudder occured. I saw it coming and while pointing started to scream. People looked. I didnt, I ran. I got outside after intertwining my self with the crowd ,but when I did I was breathing hard ,but didn't stop running, until the snakes appeared ,that is."Nice snake" I said my voice shaking with fear. All of the sudden it turned side ways. Perfect timing, I thought running to my apartment which was now just four blocks away. "HELP," I screamed, but I knew no one could hear me. As I made it in the revolving door and saw another one of--them. The clerk, I walked over and shook him-- tried at least ,but it was if he was nailed to the floor. I heard the sound of breaking glass.I run To the steps. STEP 1 TO SURVIVING A HORROR MOVIE, I thought, Dont turn back, "I wont",I say to myself,going up the steps. STEP 2: Must be virgin. One of two is okay right? I turn around to see a big black panther coming up fast behind me.I turn to look up the stairs and see one coming down. " OBIVOUSLY NOT!" I scream.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------PT. 2 COMING SOON  
-Lance-  
(I'm Not Using Any Characters From The Book So, I Need Some Character Names. If You Want Your First Name In This Story, YOU MUST REVIEW!(nicely). Sorry For Shortness, just Got MAJOR algebra I home work .Which I Hate.


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form 1

&&&&&

The MEETING Chp 2___________________________________________________________________________________________________________I hear a scream and turn around to see a girl fleeing from the club I was at with my friend. I then see for the first time...the blue.I turn to my friend and say," Look, Nikki!"She turns, but stops in mid-turn. The music stops as well."This is starting to freak me out, Nikki! Nikki?," She doesn't move," NIKKI! Why won't you listen to me?" No one moves as I try to get out side and away from these... frozen people. Two arms interlocked block my path. I try to part them , but they are inanimate now. Just like the rest of the world. I step over the hands in the process ,feel the skin of one hand on the outside of my blue jeans."It's-it's cold. Oh so cold." I say as I walked out of the club- Moi and You- the sign of the infamous club was the place for drive-bys and drug-deals, but now it was frozen. Blue. I only come out here when i'm getting picked up or dropped off by Nikki or Tom, I think to myself only now realizing that the rest of the world was frozen as well,including my brother Tom. I turn and see a girl striding towards me. A girl I ." Jackie? Jacqueline Anderson?How-why arent- huh?," I ask after seeing my ex-girlfriend from my old town walking towards me, I was in most utter shock. "That's Right. It's me. Lets go. Your place, even in the blue time we couldnt make it to my place." she said matter a says take her hand. I take it and I am flying. Not from holding her hand, I was ACTULLY flying towards my appartment building. I open my mouth , but am cut off by Jackie." Just wait i'll explain everything. The gaps opened. The Blue Time is every where.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------We enter my apartment and find a girl about 13 sitting on my bed."You must be Shane Westerfield. I'm Jaye,'' she said as she stuck out her hand to shake. I took it and felt her scratching at my brain. sendingg thoughts of MIDNIGHTERS and what some of done. It tasted Awful. It tasted as if someone had worn the same socks for 9 days and inserted horse radish and wasabi soy.I knew everything about everything."What am i?," Is the first thing that comes out of my mouth."Were not sure, but as you know were gathering a team, At least one of every type of midnighter." Jaye Says," we firstly are going after the people we know. You were the first. When the split opened it caused umberable headaches for me, but then I sensed Jackie here and I found herand she trained me to excliude the world, we went to a small town to begin our search, but found the midnighters all dead. We figured a big citywould have lots of metal (to scare away the slivers and such) and midnighters. We found you,''She continues breathlessly,"We have 3out of 7. Theres a Acrobot(Jackie) Mindcaster(Me) Polymath(?) Firestarter(?) Seer(?) Teleporter(?) and Sydron(?). A polymath is someone who is really good at numbers. A firestarter is someone who can make technology work during the blue time. A seer is someone who has theeyesight to see things that have been touched by midnight or unclean objects. A teleporter is a time traveler, not hard to explain ,huh? And alsosydron is someone who can see into the future. A teleporter and a sydron make a good team, you know , But mainly-,'' I cut her off." But why are we making a team of midnighters?," I ask." Isn't it obvious. Were Building an army."__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________An army now? Oh Wow OH wow. Still need charaters so go and review. AND SO SORY for spelling.-Lance-


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry For the wait ive decided to make this a three shot due to me being retarded nough to make me think I could rite a story since I don't even finish my homework. Thanks da jr. .____________________________________________________________________________________So After Jaye Jackie and Shane and found All the Other Members of the group.()Acrobot(Jackie) Mindcaster(Jaye) Polymath(Joseph) Firestarter(Diane) Seer(Lawrence) Teleporter(Shane) and Sydron Aka HUNTER( Jason) the group had to take down the biggest fortress in the blue time world. DD Castle. Dumb Darkling Castle . They were preparing to go to the castle when Jaye spotted a box buried in the ground. ARMY SQUAD 9. They open it to fine useful medicines, A BOMB OF COURSE, and a needle with the word anasthea on it.", We Can knock out the DD KING WITH THIS," Lawrence Said. Lets GO the group screamed and ran toward the castle Jason Says, "Diane, Jason and I will go Though the front .Shane Jackie Jaye and Lawrence go up.," BREAK! Diane Is running when there Is a sharp pain in her back and she tumbles . Jason looks concerned and stops and joseph grabs her and quickly straps the bomb to her (She is the only person that can keepit going with her power.) "'What Are you doing?'" Saving us all " He replys and throws the bomb(and Diane) Lawrence runs away fast with the others. Meanwhile Joseph drags Jason away. BOOM! The castle explodes(poor Diane With it.) All got out home free along with joseph. as soon as they both met up with The Group. Joseph made up a story of how Diane chose to die by setting off the bomb and let them go, Lawrence asked Jason if this was true and Jason just nodded. he should have told him what had really happened, but it wouldnt make a difference because it wouldnt bring Diane

back, and it wouldnt make Joseph a better person.____________________________________________________________Ive Decided ill Just Make One shots instead of full fledge stories. ByE Now stay updated.


End file.
